Demon Does Not Mean Evil
by PineappleKoala
Summary: After Rachel's shunning, she grows close to someone she never expects to, and when he saves her, she finds out something about him -and herself- that she would've never thought possible. Rachel/Al spoilers. REWRITING PLEASE SEE INSIDE.
1. Shrinks and Demons

**So this is my first RM fic but i just had to do it after reading the latest one. I had too. It like, set itself up for it. But yeah. I'm an Algaliarept fan. So read and review and tell me what you think. **

**Loves! **

**-Pk  
**

* * *

Shunned. Two months ago it would have been the worst possible word you could say to me. Worse than "there's a crazy demon after you". Worse than "I'm sorry Rachel, we had to release Trent on bail". Worse than "Sweety, your real father is a rockstar that bailed on us after I married your human father". But who would have guessed that after all of it, the shunning was one of the best things to happen to me?

Ever since then everything turned around for me. Because I was shunned by the witches, and only the witches it seemed, seeing as the elves (posing as humans), humans, Weres and vamps are still backing me, (thanks to Trent, Edden, David and Ivy, respectably) I can still go out, still go shopping, still get runs. And thanks to the shunning by the witches, I am now a full time special Inderland associate employed at the FIB. But probably the most unusual thing about all of it, was the way Al started treating me.

Algaliarept, my demon as he's called by, well, everyone _but_ me, used to be a pompous, annoying, self-righteous demon in a green velvet frock coat. Well, ever since I was shunned and couldn't shop at any charm shops anymore, Al's been getting my stuff for me. Rather, he took back his name and mark and has the stupid kids that summon him get my stuff for me, and then has me go out with Glenn and Jenks to arrest their stupid, demon summoning asses. If their humans. The witches that do it... I don't want to know what he does with them. I think he's back to selling familiars. But we have a don't-ask-don't-tell thing going with that.

The first time Algaliarept showed up in my kitchen on a random evening, I was actually sitting down to have dinner with Ivy, David and Glenn. We were supposed to be talking about what we were going to do about the recent string of blown-up houses when he popped in out of no where. Without so much as a call, even. I guess the up-side to that was a) I learned that David could Were in thirty seconds or less, b) Glenn is smart enough to grab my splat gun instead of trying to use his FIB issue one and c) Ivy can vamp out and have him pinned in under a second. But when he dropped the paper bag on the floor and told me to look into it I was surprised. It had contained fern seeds.

"You're really fond of that little pixy of your's." He had said. "So I thought I'd bring him something to help." It had shocked all of us and Ivy let him go. Before anyone had said anything, he had helped himself to dinner and was eating with us. Turns out the witches who had been summoning him were the reason the houses were blowing up. Surprise, surprise. What really got me was the way he just... Fit. Just fit in. When all five of us started talking... It was like Al belonged there.

That was about a month and a half ago. And three times a week he's been bringing me supplies since, and twice now, he's actually called and seen if he could come over for dinner, since he didn't feel like cooking for himself, lazy ass demon, and Peirce had gotten away again. That's why I set up tonight's dinner. I had called Al last night to invite him over for dinner with me, Ford and baby Holly. Holly and Ford both really interest him, so he had said yes. But why I really wanted Ford here was for more than Al's amusement. I wanted my shrink, and yes, he is my shrink, I do go to him when I have to when something's wrong, to tell me what's going through Algaliarept's mind. So he's bringing Holly over with her playpen and we're going to put her just far enough away where he'll feel Al's emotions and not mine. Clever, right?

The smell of coffee broke me out of my reverie and, grabbing my oversized Vampiric Charms mug, I poured myself a cup. The warmth was nice against the chill of the church but I had taken one of the space heaters and put it in the living room. I couldn't have dinner in the sanctuary, not with Al coming, so instead of trying to fit the playpen in the kitchen, I was going to set it up in the lining room. Which was why we weren't having anything big, just a homemade pizza. The doorbell went off and a shrill of tiny, tinny pixy voices all started at once. The noise grated on my eyeballs as it got closer.

"Ms. Morgan!" One of Jenks's daughters was flying around my head. "A baby's here! A baby!" A harsh chirp came from the hall and the noise stopped as Matalina flew in. She had been feeling much better since Al started bringing Jenks and her stuff to help prolong their lives.

"Come along, sweety," the little pixy woman said, "Let's leave Ms. Morgan alone, okay?" The little girl nodded. "'Kay Mama." I smiled at her and held my hand out. She lit on it and smiled a motherly smile. "My kids say that Ford is here with Holly. Do you want me to let them in?" I shook my head. walking towards the sanctuary.

"I'll do it." I said as she took off again, rounding up her kids. I smiled and walked through the dark foyer, pulling on my jacket along the way. I opened up the door and smiled at Ford. The man was standing their with Holly in his arms and a diaperbag over his shoulder.

"Hello, Rachel." He said, a smile on his face. Holly hiccuped and he rocked her. It was a heartwarming scene. "Hey Ford. How's Holly?" The baby squirmed and opened a bleary eye at me. Ford smiled and handed me the diaperbag and held out Holly. I winced.

"Ford I can't take her." I said, guilty. He luaghed and held her hands up. They were gloved. Relieved, I took the sleeping baby, careful that none of her flesh touched mine. "I'll take her into the back." I said, watching him wrestle the playpen out. "Do you need help with that?" It came free and he fell backwards onto the curb. I winced and tried not to laugh.

"No... No, I'm all right." He said, getting up and shutting the door. "I'm fine." The FIB agent hoisted the playpen up and followed me in, swinging the door shut behind him. We were greeted by a chorus pixy children playing with Rex. They had found one of my old shoelaces and were dangling it down and flying up when she jumped for it. Ford laughed, a warm sound that felt right. I walked into the back of the church with him trailing slightly behind me.

"So why curious about Al all the sudden?" He asked. I sighed, setting Holly down on the couch and the bag on the floor next to her. I helped him set up the playpen, nervous and not knowing why. He frowned, and I was sure it was because he could tell I was nervous. Looking for a distraction, I thought of the coffee in the kitchen. I wanted to have Ford calmed down before Al got here. It was going to be close; the sun was setting in about fifteen minutes.

"You want some coffee Ford?" I called back out of my kitchen. I paused, then opened the oven to check on the pizza. It was looking good, and I brought the salad out. I had salad, pizza and cheesecake today, in a mind that it would probably keep everyone happy and cheesecake was one of my favourites to make. A memory of making cheesecake for Kisten once went through my mind and was gone.

"I'd love some coffee, if you didn't mind." I jumped, almost dropping the mug I had in my hand. I hadn't heard him come into the kitchen. I leaned back on my counter and handed him the mug. I didn't know why I was so jumpy. Maybe because this was the first time I had Ford over for anything more than an appointment. Maybe it was because Peirce had gotten away again yesterday morning and the demon had seemed really excited about coming by. Or maybe just that I didn't tell Ivy or Jenks, because I knew they'd cancel their run to protect me. No, I couldn't have them here. Al would just close up then, like he always does when Ivy's around.

"Why're you nervous?" He asked, his brow furrowed. I shook my head, glancing at the sunset. Al would be here any minute. The timer on the stove went off and I pushed off the counter, grabbing the ovenmits and pulling the pizza out. It bubbled happily with it's white sauce. I knew Glenn would like a red one but Ford seemed to just not like them. Not be afraid. Just didn't like them. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen.

"I don't know Ford... Maybe because I know that Al's a demon and even though he's been behaving lately I don't know if he'll stay that way or if it's just a ruse." The human nodded and set a comforting hand briefly on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I don't think he'd try anything with Holly around. I'm pretty sure banshees can kill demons too." I nodded, wondering. He didn't touch Holly before and I didn't think he wouldn't now unless he knew that she couldn't hurt him. I glanced out the window again and caught the empty spot on the sill. Mr. Fish was still in the Ever-After at Al's apartment. I left him there after I saw the way the little fish had made the demon happy. For the first hour or so I was there last time the only thing he did was stare at the little beta in a bowl. I smiled and felt a pull on my line.

"He's here." I said, pulling plates out of the cupboard. I set them down and pulled a mug out for the demon too when I heard the back door open. The tell-tale tap of Al's boots echoed through and the demon entered the kitchen, a paper cup holder in his hand and three coffees in it. Ford looked over at him and smiled.

"Didn't feel like having it black?" He asked the demon. Al shook his head and grinned at me. "I know my itchy-witch likes the coffee I order for her. It would have been rude to bring something for myself and for her without something for you." Ford nodded and set his empty mug down on the counter. Something clacked with it and I looked down. Ford's amulet was on the table too, hidden by Ivy's over-sized mug. It was a whirl of conflicting emotions that settled on an excited red. I heard Holly laugh from the living room and noticed that the shrink and demon were gone. I put the pizza on a platter and cut it, carrying it, the plates, forks and salad in the living room. I paused and sighed. My living room had been shifted and converted into a dining room, thanks to Al, probably. I set the platter and the plates down and saw the demon cooing over the baby banshee.

Curious, I went and stood by Ford. Looking at the amulet I saw that yes, he did seem to be getting Al's emotions, the red nice and steady with the excited look on his face. The baby giggled as the demon sprouted bubbled out of no where for her to pop. He looked over at us and set her down, leaving her with one last bubble. The demon slid into a seat happily, inhaling.

"Smells intoxicating." He said, handing the coffees out to each of us. "Peirce can't cook for the life of him." He said, laughing lightly. I smiled. "I hope you like it." I said. "Ford doesn't like tomatoes." Al nodded and paused. I tensed, and felt the whole room do so. He shrugged and gathered a slice and some salad, dismissing it. But the air didn't change. It was tense and we were all quiet for a while as we dug in. Ford was the one to break it with a sound of deep bliss after biting into my pizza. Satisfied, I helped myself.

Ford's amulet was on my lap and Holly was behind me, insuring that Ford was only feeling Al, not me. I sighed, relaxing again as their voices washed over me. It was comfortable, like home. The men were talking of simple things, past girlfriends, how work sucked (which I had to laugh at; it seems like that's the one thing to bind anyone together) and eventually settled on Holly.

"She's a beautiful little girl, Ford." Al said, holding his coffee in his currently ungloved hands. it was still piping, and my guess was that he was spelling it warm whenever he needed to. "Are you going to have any yourself?" Ford choked and the amulet reflected his overpowering embarrassment. Coughing, the FIB agents stammered out a quick, "I don't even have a girlfriend right now." Before shutting his mouth. Algaliarept laughed and then fell silent. The amulet changed to a deep, depressed blue and I looked over at him.

"Al...?" I questioned, not liking it. The demon looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"I had a girl once." He said, staring down at the table. I recognized it suddenly as the one from his kitchen. "Beautiful demoness." He said, taking a slip of the coffee and shutting his eyes. When he opened them the red was blurred and shining. "Before Newt took out all the other females, I had someone I wanted to settle down with. I was still young then. And none of us can ever beat Newt." He frowned, concentrating on remembering. Or maybe forgetting. "She was beautiful." The amulet shone a pure, happy yellow, reflecting a long lost love. My heart clenched. Reaching out, I set my hand on Al's and saw Ford do the same. The demon smiled and sighed, looking over at Holly.

"I love kids." He said, smiling at her and blowing her more bubbles. The baby squealed and tried to catch them. "I'll never have any now." He said, turning his gaze back to Ford. A hard look lit his face and the human recoiled slightly. "Have them while you can, Ford. You don't know what you're missing until it's not there anymore." Ford nodded and I sat back, feeling the sorrow leave the air. Holly silenced, and we all looked at the little girl. She looked scared.

"Holly?" Ford questioned, going to her and picking her up. I slid his amulet into my pocket and took the left overs into the kitchen, setting them in the fridge. Something was amiss, and I paused, grabbing my splat gun from the counter. I came back out to see them both over with the baby as she panted and pointed towards the back door. I couldn't see anything and came over to them.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, nervous. Something felt wrong here and I tapped the line, spindling some line energy in my chi just in case. Al looked at me and straitened, reminding me again of how tall the demon was.

"We don't know." He said, looking at the door. I saw the unfocused gaze and guessed he had his second sight up. I brought mine up too, looking out over the graveyard. About a hundred yards away, something was glowing oddly. I wondered if it was a ghost or something.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, and the demon shook his head. His blackened aura was visible to me right now and probably for the first time, I caught the faint rim of a purple right around him, almost smothered by the smut. "I don't know, Rachel." He said, looking intently at it. Behind us Holly wailed. I dropped my sight and he did the same. I went to one of the boxes by the door and grabbed a toy out, handing it to her. It seemed to calm her for a moment before she held it with a death-grip.

"What's wrong, Holly...?" Ford bounced the baby and stroked her head. She was crying, but it wasn't upset crying. It was scared crying.

"She looks terrified..." I said, wanting to reach out and hold her. Al tensed beside me and I looked up. "Al?"

"Get_ down_!!" He exclaimed, shoving us back into my couch. The table and chairs vanished back into the Ever-After as my back door blasted in, the fragmented wood shattering into the living room and hallway. I watched as Al hit a large piece of wood aside like nothing. I scrambled up and he held me back.

"Circle yourself." He said, venom in his voice. "Yourself, Ford and the baby." He growled and a woman's laugh caught me. The Walker was standing in the blown-out doorway, radiant as she had been when I had dinner with her and Edden. Al was standing between us and her, her eyes trained on Holly. "Holly..." She cooed, a wanting gaze in her eyes. "Holly, Holly, my baby... They took you from me but I've come for you..." She started forward and I drew back by Ford and Holly, my circle going up in a millisecond. Ford jumped and jolly quieted, taken in my the shining band of Ever-After. Al stood his ground in front of us.

"Leave, Walker. These people have nothing for you." The demon said, rage apparent in his face. The banshee looked at him and faltered. "Demon..." She said, staring at him. "I have no quarrel with you." She glanced back at me, then over to Holly again. Her face softened and hardened at the same time, a strange look.

"You have no business here, either." He said, and Ford stood in my bubble. "You're not getting Holly." The empath said, a hardness in his eyes. I had to admit the human was brave. I trained my eyes back to The Walker, and aimed my splat gun. I knew it would break my circle, but it would hit her too. So long as Al didn't get in my way. He probably wouldn't be happy about me downing him with my sleepy-time potions.

The banshee scowled, and leapt, her hands like claws, towards Al. My finger tightened on the trigger. Al sidestepped her and she crushed into my bubble, crumpling. I went to pull the trigger and stopped. Al grabbed her ankle and whipped her back through the hole where my door used to be and I was glad it was in the back, not the front where it could hurt the pixies.

I heard a sickening crunch and dashed out, the line energy coarsing back into me like water. I ran out and saw the banshee bleeding in the snow, hate shining out of her eyes. Her arm was broken sickly and there was blood on Al's frock coat and stockings, his normal wig lost somewhere. I paused, never seeing his natural hair before now. It was shoulder length, a light umber colour like young trees. A cold wind blew and whipped my red curls around as I took aim at the angry banshee again. She lunged at Al again.

The demon was laughing as he spun in an creepy reminder of Ivy, landing a roundhouse square in her chest, knocking the wind out of her and sending her back about eight feet. I felt him tap the line and saw her rise, dashing at him again, a black fury in her eyes. I wave of line energy slammed into her and she threw her hands up, bracing herself. It hit her and caused her to smolder. Her eyes snapped to behind me where Ford and Holly were watching.

"My baby..." She cooed again, making Al whip back in my direction. "Rachel!" He yelled, flustered and breathless sounding, "I told you to circle yourself!" He growled and turned back to Walker, but she was gone. Scared, I reset my circle. Holly started crying again and I looked up, watching her drop from the top of the church. I screamed.

"Al! Watch out!" She fell on him, pinning him and a strangled sound tore through him. I knew that sound all too well, hearing it from myself, and Ivy and Tom Bansen. "Holly didn't effect him because she couldn't touch him..." I muttered. I ran forward, aiming my splat gun and shooting. The Walker dodged, leaving Al lay there. He was still breathing. Good. I stood over him, watching her as she lunged again. The disheartening _ffffft_ of the empty gun started and she grabbed me. She just barely started pulling before we both went down and her weight was lifted off me. Al had ripped her off and was punching her repeatedly. It probably hurt too much to pull on a line. I would know.

The banshee was twitching, trying to defend herself from the enraged demon. I glanced at the ground, and finding an unbroken splat ball, reloaded. A choked sound came from Al and I saw she had him by the throat. Red hot adrenaline pounded through my system and I raised the gun and shot. She dropped Al and he lay there, motionless. My mind blanked. The mantra of _not Al, not Al, not Al..._ pounded through my mind and I raced forward, landing a swift punch into her middle.

"You _bitch!_" I screamed, tears running down my face. "You stupid, loathesome _bitch_!" I screamed, the line energy racing through me again. I felt it in my finger tips and let it overtake me, and, fingers splayed I let it loose, the latin spell falling from my lips.

"_Celero Inanio_!!" I screamed, feeling the heat and energy run through my body and chi. The banshee looked at me, scared, stunned and hating before she burst into flame. My yard was like noon and I watched her twisted form fall, burning. I dropped the line and ran back to the motionless demon. I pulled him up on my lap and saw him still breathing. Tears of relief spilled through me.

"You stupid, stupid man, Al..." I muttered. I brought up my second sight again and looked at him. His aura was badly damaged; he probably wouldn't be able to jump himself back over the lines. His eyes opened blearily and focused on me. It made me wonder for a moment when they stupid being so alien to me.

"Rachel..." He murmured, voice rough. I nodded and he brought up his arm quick, quicker than I thought he'd be able to, and smacked me in the side of the head. "Stupid witch. I told you to circle yourself. Now she'll get the baby." He heaved himself up into a sitting position and I was vaguely aware of my mom's old Buick pulling up. Ivy was back. Great. I shook my head at him and laughed.

"She's dead." I said, pointing to the spot of melted snow and the ashes surrounding it. His eyes got wide and he stood, shakily walking over to the spot that The Walker had been. I saw him wobble and caught him, letting him lean on me. He looked over at me, his red eyes shocked.

"You killed her?" He asked, looking back at the spot. I nodded and he wobbled again. I heard Ivy call my name and I went to answer, my voice cutting out. Something pulled at my aura, but not painfully. I saw Al straitened and I figured he probably just took some to make himself feel better. I shrugged it off and headed in, the demon following me.

Ford was talking to Ivy in the hallway, the living vampire holding a piece of the exploded door. Her eyes were wide and dilated, and she looked from me to Al and back again.

"You were attacked by a banshee?!" She screamed. I couldn't tell if it was out of anger or worry. "Why didn't you call me?!" Worry. I held my hands up in defense and Al stepped around me, straitening his lace. I had a feeling it was a nervous tick. "Ivy..." He said, holding his hands up in a show of peace. "She couldn't. She didn't know she was going to be attacked and she was guarding Ford and Holly." Ivy calmed and looked from Ford and Holly to me and Al.

"Then where's the banshee?" She asked, shifting. I knew she would have gone after Walker if she had had to. Al shook his head. "Dead." He said, gesturing outside. I tensed and he continued. "I killed her." Glancing over I wondered why he lied to her. He smiled, adjusting his smoked glasses and strode over, taking the door peice from her. Anger crossed her face and she stormed out. I heard the front door slam and sighed. Back to square one it looked like.

I looked over and saw Ford, shifting from side to side, a sleeping Holly in his arms. I smiled and nodded, telling him to leave, I'd bring the playpen over to to FIB office tomorrow. He laughed and galnced at Al. Shifting the baby to his other arm he held out his hand to Al. The demon looked puzzled for a second and took it.

"Thank you for saving us, Al." He said, smiling. The demon smiled back, tired, and nodded. "Just... Take care of her." He said, looking at Holly. A look of sadness crossed his face and was gone. I felt a pang of something in my heart and put it off. It was probably just pity. Of course it was. I went back to gathering the door peices and dumped my armload by the doorway. Al stopped with his and I saw again the line's power coursing through him. The peices picked themselves up and put itself back together, reforming the door. The demon pushed it back onto the frame and attached it. Again I felt that pang and this time I recognized it.

I looked at Algaliarept, the demon, my mentor and the man that just saved my life. I almost couldn't believe it. _The demon was Rachel-candy..._ I flushed and clung to the anger I felt. _Ford knew! Ford knew and let him come by anyways!!_ Feeling betrayed, I stormed off, grabbing the coffee Al had brought me and taking a gulp.

"Rachel...?" I looked up to see the demon standing in the doorway to my kitchen, looking lost and confused. I forced myself to untense and sighed.

"Thank you for helping us, Al." I said, looking over at him. "I don't think we would have gotten out of that without your help." He chuckled and I flushed. "What!" I said, slamming the coffee down. He only laughed more, a warm sound that went strait to my middle. The demon sauntered over, his confidence obviously restored from making me flustered.

"Of course, my Itchy-Witch. I wasn't going to let any banshee harm you." He laughed more and ran his hand through the shoulder length hair then paused. I guessed he realized he was missing his wig. Shrugging he came closer. I backed up until I hit the counter. "Al...?" He chuckled again.

"You _cried _for me, Rachel." He said. I felt the colour drain from my face. Oh God, I had. I looked up to see humour in his eyes. He knew. I could tell, he knew. "Now, why, my little witch, would you do that?" He came closer and I could feel the heat from him. My mind was screaming for me to run, but I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move.

"Rachel..." He said, voice low. He cupped my chin in his hand and tilted my face up to his. So many things were swirling through his eyes. But was shocked me was that the prodominant one wasn't lust. It was _love_. "Al, I..." I couldn't find my voice. He smiled, and lowered his head down to mine and kissed me. He backed off and I stared at him. Before I could say anything, he was gone, jumping the line back into the Ever-After. I stood there, confused for what seemed like an eternity, my fingers on my tingling lips before Jenks came in.

"Tink's titties, Rache!" He said, flying over to me, dusting heavily. "Another banshee?!" I nodded and he dropped a few inches before recovering. "Did she hurt you?!" I shook my head. Oh God. Al was Rachel candy. I remembered sitting with Ford after my last banshee attack and him speaking to me.

_"I think he loves you, Rachel." _

_"Who, Al?"_

_Al..._ I sighed and flushed. "No Jenks." I said, shaking my head. He handed on my shoulder and put his small hand on my face. "Walker didn't hurt me." I said again, looking out the window to where the ley line was in the yard. Jenks buzzed in front of me, too close to focus on.

"Then what's wrong with you?" He said, too concerned to curse, it seemed. I shook my head again and took a breath. Al loved me. The demon. The demon Algaliarept. Was in love. With _me_. I shook my head again and headed for the shower. My life just got that must more complicated. _Wonderful._

_

* * *

_

**Again, red and review **


	2. Deals and Amulets

**OKAY! So I know it's been forever since I updated this one and I'm sorry ^^; **

**But here's the new chapter and I hope you like it. **

**-PK**

**

* * *

  
**

_I was running... But running to or away from whatever it was I wasn't sure. I just knew to keep running, that it stank like death in this place, death and lost hope and I knew I needed to keep running. If I didn't I would die. I knew that much. A feral sound echoed behind me and I stepped it up; my lungs burning, my calves numb, a stitch that has been there for the last several miles. It was threatening to rip my side right in half. I hurt all over from running. But I knew I couldn't stop. I pushed myself harder as I saw the darkness easing. I was almost out. A bright light was at the end of the tunnel. And someone was standing in it. I squinted, trying to make them out._

_Shoulder length hair blew in the wind, the tall, majestic seeming man was turned towards me. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was looking at me. I could see green, a green coat and I was drawing nearer. He held out his hands for me, opened his arms, waiting for me to run into them. I wanted to. So much so it almost hurt. But I was close. I could almost see his face through the shadows. I could hear his voice, the loving, strong voice. Accented, but pleasantly. _

_"Rachel..." He said, calling me. I could see his smile now, his teeth flat and even and white. It made my heart skip and it felt like I was floating to him. I reached out my hands. He was almost close enough to touch. Beautiful light umber hair blew around him, the colour of trees. _

_"Rachel..." He said again, voice melting away all my pain. I was almost there. A few more steps. I pushed myself and stretched my hands out, grasping for him. His warm, work-roughened hands closed around my bare forearms and my fingers brushed the crushed velvet. I tried to look up and see his face and my name came again. _

"RACHEL!" Something small and hard landed on my stomach and I coughed, feeling my breath race out of me. Rex was purring happily on my belly and Ivy was standing above me, looking irate at best. I tried to grab the face from my dream but it was gone. I sighed and looked up at her. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" I asked, checking my clock. Quarter after ten. She huffed and dropped the phone on my lap.

"Edden's been calling every few minutes for the last hour." She said, pushing the short, ink black hair off her face. I sighed, and looked at the caller ID. That was Edden's number all right. But why would he be calling so early? I didn't think I had a run with the FIB today. "Did he leave a message?" I sat up, making Rex jump off. She shook her head.

"No, he just--" The phone rang again, cutting off what ever she had been about to say. I fumbled with it, almost dropping it, catching it on the third ring. "Hello?" I answered breathlessly. Ivy snickered, walking out of my room.

"Ah, Morgan." Edden's voice crackled over the line and I heard the sounds of the FIB building in the background. "It's about time you answered. I was wondering if I should send a car over to see if you were all right." I heard someone laugh in the background briefly and guessed someone had been in his office with him. Irritated, I snapped at him. "Witches are normally asleep at this time, Edden. I thought you knew that." He _hmm _-ed and I slumped back down. "So what is it Edden?"

"String of murders I need you to check out." My throat closed for an instant and relaxed. I hated dealing with murders but the fact they were bringing me in meant they thought it might be an Inderlander. He cleared his throat and continued. I heard the pain in his voice. "Women, between the ages of twenty-two and twenty-eight, all having the same thing in common." I sighed, getting up out of bed and padding out of my room towards the kitchen. "All of them were witches, with long red hair." I froze, coffee carafe in my hand. All of them in their mid-twenties. All red-haired witches. Panic clutched my heart and I struggled, somehow managing to find my voice.

"Are you sure? Edden, are you absolutely sure?" I felt unreal. Someone was killing women. More than that; someone was killing women like _me_. It didn't surprise me, there were plenty of people that hated me, but to go this far? That was new. I heard Edden sigh and brought my attention back to the phone. "I'm sorry Rachel. The Coroner is still trying to determine if cause of death is magical or non. We believe it's an Inderlander though, since they've been able to overcome several qualified witches." I swallowed at the word _several_. How many was several? How many people had to die because of me? I took a breath to steady myself and asked how many. Edden's voice was hard. "Five. The most recent was found today, the first was found about a week ago. We wouldn't know except it was one of our officers that found the one today. We looked into the I.S. records and found out the rest from their investigation. Keep your head low, we think you're their number one suspect. But that's all we could find out for now. Once I can dig some more up I'll send Glenn for you. I knew you would want to know. So you can, uh, prepare." I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me. "Yeah. Yeah okay. Thanks Edden." I let my hand drop, hitting the end button. A soft clatter of pixy wings coming up to me told me Jenks had heard. His small weight settled on my shoulder. "Jeez, Rache..." I sighed, bringing myself out of my shocked reverie. Setting the carafe back on the counter, I turned, headed for the bathroom. The initial shock had passed, replacing it with a slow, burning rage. That was good; if I was angry then I couldn't break down. I dealt better with anger than fear anyways. Jenks buzzed down onto the dryer while I fussed in it, pulling out clothes.

"Someone wants me dead Jenks." I said, looking the pixy in the eye as best I could. That was the only explanation I could come up with. They wanted me dead and this was probably a trap to get me to come to them. To get me killed. Me and anyone that cared about me. "Yeah but Rache..." Jenks started again, his wings a blur and dust falling from him. I knew he was worried. So was I. I stood up, slamming the dryer shut, making him take flight, dusting more. "Someone. Wants. Me. Dead. Enough to be harming anyone that looks like me." I said, slowly. The pixy huffed. "I know Rache. But that's exactly why--" Frustrated, I walked away. Jenks followed me, spilling angry red sparkles behind him. It was almost comical. Almost. "Rachel!" I ignored him, slamming the door to my room shut again. I knew that would only buy me a couple minutes but it was enough. I had just barley finished fussing with my jeans when Jenks came flying in under the door. "Rachel I'm not going to let you go out on some vendetta!" He stood on my dresser in his best Peter Pan pose. I rose my eyebrows at him and selected a perfume, spritzing some on me.

"I'm not going on a vendetta Jenks." I said, looking at the clock. Ten thirty. _Euwie_. It was too early for me. "I'm going to David's. He still has my scent charms my mother made me." The last run I had with David I had to disguise his Were scent or it would have been too obvious we were there about the screams heard from the basement, not the blast hole in the kitchen. A witch had been kidnapping Weres to experiment turning them full time into big wolfy pets. I still had nightmares from that one. Jenks buzzed, calmer now obviously. "Just to David's?" He said, looking at me. I nodded, then shrugged. "And to the store. We're out of tomatoes." The little pixy flew up, lighting on my shoulder, huffing. "And I suppose I could get you a little thing of honey." I said, smiling. His wings started up at once and I knew he was on board for whatever I was doing. I ducked into the bathroom, dragging a brush through my hair and across my teeth. Jenks nodded from on top of the mirror.

Once that was finished I walked out into the sanctuary, stopping to look at all the dangling strings. Rex sat in a corner, watching them, like she was unsure which to go after. A burst of pixy giggles came from the rafters as they bobbled the strings around. Poor cat looked like she was going nuts. "And you said it would be a bad idea to make her my familiar." I said to Jenks as we crossed into the foyer. "Her brains are already fried." He sighed, looking back. "I know. They're going to drive my poor cat insane." I laughed, pulling my nice, warm coat on and grabbing my bag. I had reloaded my splat gun and put it in here last night, just in case I needed to get out of the church fast. I hadn't needed to, but it was very convenient this morning. I pulled my gloves on, then my hat, giving Jenks a moment to duck in first before shoving into the cold.

Snow drifted down tranquilly and I sighed. Only up north like this would it snow in March so profusely. I tromped through the snow to my car, unhappy about everything. Of course when things were going smooth for me for a minute in time they had to go wrong again. Not that you could really call what just happened yesterday "smooth". Just... Smoother. Kind of. I really needed to talk to Ford about what the hell happened yesterday. Add that to my ever-growing list of unpleasant crap to do. Sighing, I dug my keys out of my bag and got into my car, rubbing my hands together. I dropped my bag on the other seat and started it up, turning the heat on full blast for Jenks. And myself, if I was being honest. Checking to make sure Ivy didn't park the Buick at the end of the driveway again, I pulled out, turning the car towards David's sharply. I knew he wouldn't be happy for me to just barge in, so I started down the street and called him on speaker. It took for the fourth or fifth ring for him to pick up and felt guilty. He must have still been sleeping.

"Rachel? Why the hell are you calling me so early in the morning?" David's sleep muffled voice made me smile; he was normally the early riser. "And are you driving? How many times have I told you not to call me while you're driving?" Jenks laughed and flew out from under my hat, landing on my phone instead. "Relax David. You're on speaker." There was a muffled sigh and the sound of blankets rustling before he spoke again. "So what is it?" I made a turn towards his place and sighed. "You want coffee? I'm coming over." A thunk of something being dropped and the scrap of it being lifted. "_Now_?! Rachel, you just woke me up! You could have given me some warning." A pause and a sigh. "Fine. Yes, I want coffee. If I know you, your church got trashed and you need to know if it's covered right? Just bring me my coffee and next time, give me more warning than 'I'm coming over' okay?" The line went dead and I snapped my phone shut, pulling into a fast-food joint to get some quick coffee. Figuring David would have cream and sugar if he wanted some, I ordered two blacks and went on my way.

David's wasn't far. Maybe ten minutes later I pulled into the parking lot, looking up at what I knew to be his second floor window. His cat was sitting there, staring at me in that piercing, creepy kitty way it would and I pulled my hat up. Jenks flew under and, grabbing the coffee, I got out of my car. The lot had been salted this time, unlike last time I was here when it was covered in ice. I smiled. No falling Rachel show for the neighbors this time. Confidently, I strode to David's door, where he was waiting for me, arms crossed and looking unhappy. I beamed at him and he sighed, moving away from the door and letting me in.

"So what part of your church is gone this time?" He asked, eying Jenks as the pixy flew around the room before settling on the light. I handed him his coffee and took a sip of my own, reveling in the warmth. Even though it was cheap fast food coffee, it still made me feel ten times better. Feeling his gaze on me, I looked up. "Church is fine." I said, taking another sip. He glared at me and sat down at his table, rustling through the papers he brought out on me and my policy. I sat down opposite him and watched. "The church is fine." He mimicked, looking up at me. I nodded and he grunted at me, going from the insurance on my church to the one on me. "If the church is fine, then it's something with you, right?" He asked. I paused, nodded, and sighed. "Kind of. To be honest, I'm here to take back my scent amulets I left here." He watched me over his cup and I started slowly into what Edden told me. David listened intently and remained silent. I cradled my coffee in my hands and waited for him to speak.

"Rachel, I'm sorry." He said finally, a painful look in his eyes. I nodded and he reached out, clapping my shoulder briefly before standing. "Edden doesn't have any leads?" He asked. I shook my head, not able to speak. There were sparkles floating down on my hand and I looked up, seeing Jenks worried as well. David frowned and walked away, into the other room. There was the sound of several things being moved and he came back with a box containing my scent amulets. Grateful, I smiled and took it, setting it in my lap. David took his seat again too, clearing his throat. "Do you want help with this one?" I looked up, overwhelmed with gratitude at having such good friends. I knew Ivy would want to help too, and between her and the FIB they would be able to track down this sicko easy. Guilty, I chewed on my lip and looked back at David. I wouldn't let any of them get hurt. Not this time. I forced a wan smile and tucked my hair back.

"I'm going to take all the help with this one I can. The FIB is already on it, and after I get the names, if there's anything you can tell me about the dead girls, that would help a lot." I said, looking back down at the box. David leaned back and studied me. For some reason it reminded me of the way Ford watched me. I shifted uncomfortably. "What?" The Were looked from the box to me, silent. I flushed and covered the box with my hands. "What?!" David leaned forward and pointed at the covered box. "Who are those for?"

I gulped. I did not want to get into this with David, but he deserved to know. So did everyone else, for that matter. And if he knew, maybe my insurance rates wouldn't sky rocket if I got hurt by doing something stupid. I let out my breath and looked down, unsure. I knew I needed help, and if I was honest with myself, I'd rather have the demon help than anyone else. Al could take care of himself. Well, so could Ivy and the FIB but Al was a freaking _demon_. And hadn't it been Ford that told me if I'm good at something I should just use it and be happy? Well, I was good at dealing with demons. So it made sense to bring my demon. At least, that's what I was telling myself. I looked up and saw that David was watching me still, waiting. I took a breath and steadied myself. So what if I was going to have the demon help me with my tag? I was a big girl and he was my teacher. I nodded, saying simply: "Al."

There was a harsh chirp from the light and Jenks flew down right into my face. I felt his clothes on my nose, he was so close. "Al?!" He screamed, the noise grating on my eyeballs. "The demon?! You're going to ask the demon for help! Are you daft? Tink's titties, Rache! What's wrong with you?!" He stopped, landing on the table in front of me. He gave me a weird look and flew up again so I could see him. "What's going on between you and that demon? Demon's aren't nice. And he's, well... Not nice, but not trying to drag you into the Ever-After all the time anymore." I flushed and huffed, crossing my arms. Jenks had a point but I wasn't about to tell him what happened yesterday when Ford was over. He'd probably get Ivy to tie me tot he rafters in the church just to stay put and keep Al away from me. And no way was I letting them keep me out of this run. "Nothing is going on. I have no idea why he's acting so nice. That's why I had him and Ford over last night. I thought maybe Ford could tell me something." Jenks buzzed and my mind trailed off to last night again.

My lips tingled as I thought about it, and my hand raised, covering my mouth. I hadn't known that the reason Algaliarept wasn't dragging me off was because he, well, _felt_ for me, if demons can actually feel that way, since I wasn't buying into his "nice family Al" act, but I had known it was something. I had thought maybe the demon just respected me more. Then again, he probably didn't feel for me at all. Demons are tricky and I wouldn't doubt he was just trying to show everyone up by bringing the next generation of demons into existence. David and Jenks had relaxed; apparently they thought it was repulsion that made me cover my mouth. Slowly, I let out my breath again, clutching my coffee closer. I hadn't told anyone yet that I was asking Al for help. I certainly hadn't told anyone that I was planning on going into the Ever-After to serve an extra day as his student to try to convince him. I'm sure it wouldn't have taken that much, but Al liked to watch me work, and liked it more when I stirred spells for him and he would probably be more useful than anyone else at this point, if I was honest with myself. I looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry," I said, grabbing the box of scent amulets and heading towards the door. "I know what I'm doing." I lifted my hat again and Jenks ducked in, muttering something about learning to think with my brain and how my latest shampoo was worse than decomposing fairy guts. I ignored him. David opened the door for me and I smiled, thanking him for keeping my amulets safe. Maybe half-way to my car, I heard him call my name. I turned, seeing him still standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat. "Do you trust him, Rachel?" He called, careful not to say any names since his neighbors were looking out at him now. I thought about it carefully before nodding. "Yes, David. I trust him. As much as someone could trust him, I guess." I called back with what I hoped was a firm look on my face. He huffed, turning to head back in. "Then I trust your judgement, Rachel." He said, and again I was glad to have friends like I did. "If he hurts you, I'm going to tear him apart." He shut the door and I saw the cat run out of the window. Jenks pulled on my hair and I got into my car, blasting the heat again. Pulling out of David's driveway, he flew out of my hat and landed on the rear-view mirror, his arms crossed.

"You _trust_ that slime?" He accused, wings a blur. I only looked at him and pulled out of the driveway, pointedly ignoring the fuss he was making. It was my life and as strange as it was, I did trust Al. For the most part. At least, I didn't see any reason not to. He saved Ford and Holly adn I from being attacked by the banshee last night, after all. Jenks buzzed in my face and I tried to grab him. I hated it when he did that. And it was dangerous for us while I was driving. The persistent little pixy landed on the dash in front of the steering wheel. He made a horrible shreiking chirp with his wings. I could feel a headache coming on already. "Why the hell would you trust him! He's a _demon_ Rache! A demon that's tried to kill you countless times! A demon that drags you to the Ever-After once a week! A demon that--"

"A demon that saved my life, my shrink's life and a baby's life even though he could have just as easily sat back and watched us die, instead of getting himself hurt." I said, annoyed. Jenks shut up and flitted to the top of my rear-view mirror, angry dust floating down to be blown around by the heater. He still looked really annoyed but seemed to have backed off for the moment. Head pounding, I decided to skip the grocery shopping and go back home. I needed to get a few spells ready, as well as call Al. And Edden. And Ivy if she wasn't still there. Plus, I needed to see if Ivy would stop by a charm shop and get more fern seeds. I had a lot to do, plus I wanted to talk to Ford about Al. But that could wait until tomorrow right? I nodded and pulled into the driveway of the church. Jenks flew under my hat as I shut the car off, grabbing my box of amulets and my bag. I opened the door and scowled again at how stupidly cold it was. But there wasn't any graffiti on my sign since some stupid kid tried it last month and Bis dropped right down onto his head. That was a small victory at least.

I stepped into the foyer and pulled the door shut, taking my coat and hat off. Jenks burst out, muttering darkly about fairy droppings and stupid demons. I didn't want to have this argument with him, so I walked through the sanctuary and strait back to my kitchen. There was spelling to be done and I smelled coffee. The good kind, made by Ivy, not some pimple-faced teenager at a fast food joint. Not wanting to walk in on her, I called out to Ivy to let her know I was there. She was sitting in front of her computer with her own oversize Vampiric Charms mug full of coffee looking anxious. Well, as anxious as Ivy can ever look. On anyone else it would look like they didn't want to be awake yet. Which might be the case with Ivy too. Vampires are confusing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, deciding it looked more like worry than sleepiness. Pouring a cup of coffee for myself, I leaned against the center island and waited for her to answer. Her lips pressed into a hard line and I mentally patted myself on the back for being right. I stood there for a moment and, deciding she wasn't going to answer, gathered my stuff to start my spell work. First off, I had to make a new disguise, since everyone already new about my brunette girl one and the old lady one. I pulled out the ingredients and started to work, trying to decide whether I wanted a bosomy blonde bimbo one or maybe a plain, librarian looking one. Choosing both, I split my brew and worked on both. Almost an hour went by before Ivy said anything.

"Edden called." I looked up and, even though I knew exactly what was wrong, played dumb. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me, or just mad, so better to fake ignorance. She stood up with eerie vamp quickness and looked over at me, her brown rings slowly shrinking. "Why didn't you come tell me?" She asked, and though her voice was calm, I could tell she was mad. Really mad. I touched one toe onto the circle etched into the linoleum, just in case. Ivy hadn't bitten me in a long time, and I don't think she'd start now, but she was starting to scare me and I knew it wasn't helping. She hadn't been this upset in a long time. I breathed deep to get myself to settle down and went back to my work.

"I didn't want to wake you up with bad news. I was going to tell you when I got back from David's, but you were upset. I'm working on stuff now that will help." She seemed to calm down and I looked back up. Her eyes were brown again but there was still tightness to her features. She was annoyed but not mad anymore. I hoped. I smiled weakly and decided that getting her to do shopping for my spelling stuff would make her feel better. Make her feel like she was doing something to help keep me safe. Pulling out a piece of blank paper and a pen, I wrote down some ingredients and handed them to her. She looked it over then back at me, one brow cocked in interest.

"I can't go to the charm shops anymore and I need those things. It would really help me with my spelling if I had those. Can you get them? And take Jenks with you, so he can get some fern seeds for Matalina?" The vamp eased up, looking pleased to be able to do something. I smiled, glad that I could at least make Ivy happy. "Sure. This will be no problem. I have a few places to stop by for myself, so I won't be back until late." She said, putting the list in her coat pocket. I nodded, finishing my spells and putting them into amulets. I took one to test and invoked it, overjoyed when the scent of redwood washed over me. It shouldn't be such a big thing that it worked but spells were hit and miss now. Some worked with my proto-demon blood and some didn't. Of course, the demon curses always worked. Putting my amulets away, I washed my spelling stuff and started over. Next, sleepy-time potions. It was going to be a long day...

I sighed, putting the last of my now washed and dried spelling pots away, stowing my books underneath the counter for the moment. I'd take them up to the belfry later, it had taken hours to complete everything I'd wanted. Only one last thing to do left. I had called Edden earlier only to get a harried "I'll call you if anything comes up" and Ivy wasn't answering her phone. So The only thing I had ot do now was call my demon, Algaliarept. I didn't like doing this but at least if I called him from my scrying mirror I could stay in my nice, warm kitchen. I did not want to stand out there in the freezing cold in my graveyard to do this. There was no point. I sighed, and brought my mirror out, setting it on the counter. I put my hand on the mirror and felt as some of my aura went in too. I hated that part. It always made me feel vulnerable. I waited for Al to answer me.

"Itchy-witch. Want me to come over for dinner again so soon? I know it's not Saturday yet." Al voice was preoccupied, like I caught him doing something. For a brief moment I wondered what the demon did in his free time, seeing as he normally just hovered over me while I was there. I heard him laughed then coloured, I had forgotten that he could hear my thoughts while I was talking to him. "If you must know I'm deciding what new curses I want you to learn, Rachel Mariana Morgan. But, please, what do you want? I know you don't just want to talk." I made a face at my mirror, glad the demon couldn't see it.

"I wanted to know if you would help me tag someone that's been killing witches, once I find them." Al went silent for a moment and I could almost hear the buzz of his brain working. "You want me to help you with you're work?" The demon asked, clearly interested. I shifted my stance and smiled. Chances were good he would help if it's interesting to him. "Someone's been killing witches that look like me. The I.S. isn't doing anything about it so the FIB is looking into it. But you's probably be able to find out faster..." I let my thought trail off, looking down at the mirror. For something that was supposed to be evil, it really was beautiful. Al snorted. "Of course I could. But what are you going to give me in return for helping you, itchy-witch?" I bit my lip, not liking the tone he was using. I ignored it. Better not even to acknowledge I heard it. "I was going to offer to serve an extra day in the Ever-After with you?" I didn't like that it was a question but it was. I didn't know if that's all it would take. There was silence and I heard the thump of a book down on a table, or I thought that's what it was. Then silence again. "Al?"

A loud pop sounded about a foot next to me and I was knocked backwards onto my butt. Al was standing there over me, a grin on his face. I didn't like the look of it, but seeing as he was here, I guessed he had accepted. Or so I hoped. I really didn't want a repeat of last year, him dragging me down the street and me trying to get anyway. He grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. "Offer accepted, my little witch." Nodding, I tried to walk away to get my things. He didn't let go, however, and panic started to rise in me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but he's still a demon. It's frightening when one won't let you go. I jerked my arm.

"Very funny Al, you scared the little witch, now let me get my things." I said, trying to step forward. He pulled me back and thudded against his chest. His arms went around my waist and I had to keep the panic and shock from rising up in me. I felt his head on my shoulder, in the crook of my neck and the soft, light umber hair fell into my line of sight. I gasped, not wanting to believe myself. He was warm and even though my mind was screaming _he's a freaking demon!_ I liked the feeling. He laughed from where he was and I turned, trying to see him. "It's not necessary, Rachel. You'll do fine as is. I don't think you'll have much time for stirring spells." My eyes widened at the implication, and I tried to get out of his grip.

"Rachel?" Ivy. I looked over to see her standing in the doorway with a heavily dusting, furious Jenks on her shoulder. She looked stunned. I gulped and the demon laughed into my neck. I couldn't stifle the shiver it caused and I saw Ivy's eyes dialate. Jenks buzzed harshly and flew forward, only to run into a shimmering band of Ever-After as Al circled us. I tried to saw something but he was laughing again and it was sending shivers down my neck. Ivy took two steps forward then paused, turning and dashing out of the room. Guilt swept me for enjoying his touch and I called after her. "Ivy! Wait, it's not...!" But my kitchen was gone and Al was taking us through the ley line, into the Ever-After.

* * *

**So there were a few things I got in my reviews of this last time I wanted to address really quick. I noticed there were a few things that slipped through, like spelling and grammar errors. And one person did point out that I made Al out of character. Well, I did that on purpose. You'll see why in later chapters. Everything I do is for a reason, after all. **

**So, r&r, like always. I love hearing what you think or what you notcied I messed up. Makes me write better. **

**Loves~**

**-PK  
**


	3. REWRITINGAUTHR'S NOTE

I just wanted to let all of you out there that are truly interested in this story that I'm in the process of editing and overhauling the story so far, as I went back and could not believe the amount of errors. Just give me a little bit of time and it will be back and better than ever. Just be patient and keep an eye out for it. It will be even better, I assure you.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for your continued patience.

PineappleKoala.


End file.
